The Hispanic Community Health Study/Study of Latinos (HCHS/SOL) is a multi-center epidemiologic study in Hispanic/Latino populations designed to describe the prevalence of cardiovascular and pulmonary disease and other select chronic diseases, their protective or harmful factors, and changes in health over time, including incidence of fatal and non-fatal cardiovascular disease events, exacerbation of pulmonary disease and all-cause mortality. In addition, the role of sociocultural factors (including acculturation) on Hispanic/Latino health is of interest. The initial study period was funded between October 2006 and May 2013. Over 16,400 Hispanics/Latinos, aged 18-74 years at enrollment, and representing different groups of origin (Central Americans, Cubans, Dominicans, Mexicans, Puerto Ricans and South Americans) were recruited and examined between March 2008 and June 2011, and are currently followed at four centers affiliated with San Diego State University, University of Illinois at Chicago, Albert Einstein College of Medicine in the Bronx area of New York, and the University of Miami. A research Coordinating Center at the University of North Carolina in Chapel Hill provides additional scientific and logistical support, and an Echocardiography Reading Center at Brigham and Women's Hospital at Harvard University will provide the reading and interpretation of echocardiograms to be performed during this cycle. In this second study period, study participants will undergo a second examination, and will continue to be followed annually to determine changes in health and health outcomes of interest. Baseline study findings are being analyzed, and publication of the results in scientific journals, and their dissemination to the communities involved in the study is ongoing. The study is currently funded by the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute and the National Institute Diabetes, and Digestive, and Kidney Diseases.